1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to identifier means for ledger books, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to clip-on ledger book identifiers having a magnifying lens means included therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The loose-leaf ledger book, with which the clip-on identifier means of the present invention is used, is of itself a part of the prior art. One example of such a ledger book is marketed under the trademark "Boorum & Pease", and designated Model No. 6215 1/2B, which is a ledger book of the type having front and back binder bars wth front and back covers pivotally attached to the binder bars by hinge means.
Additionally, the prior art includes identifier means which slip over the back cover of a loose leaf book as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,449 to Wienke.
Various other devices for attaching labels to books, shelves or other articles are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,957 to Sobesky, 3,133,367 to Rueppel, 2,862,318 to Sobesky, 2,846,795 to Balaban, 2,547,239 to Walker, 2,539,069 to Galeone, 1,409,100 to Hamer, 861,020 to Coulter, 507,393 to Thomson.
Although the cited references show various means for attaching identifying labels to books and other articles, none of the cited references disclose an identifier means suitable for attachment to the binder bar of a loose-leaf ledger book such as that disclosed in the present application.